carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Overview As Dynasty begins on January 12, 1981, powerful oil tycoon Blake Carrington (John Forsythe) is about to marry the younger Krystle Jennings (Linda Evans), his former secretary. Beautiful, earnest, and new to Blake's world, Krystle finds a hostile reception in the Carrington household — the staff patronizes her, and Blake's headstrong and promiscuous daughter Fallon (Pamela Sue Martin) resents her. Though devoted to Krystle, Blake himself is too preoccupied with his company, Denver-Carrington, and blind to Krystle's predicament. Her only ally is her stepson Steven (Al Corley), whose complicated relationship with Blake stems from their fundamental political differences and Steve's resistance to step into his role as future leader of the Carrington empire. Meanwhile Fallon, better suited to follow in Blake's footsteps, as a woman is underestimated — and considered little more than a trophy to — father Blake. She channels her energies into toying with various male suitors, including the Carrington chauffeur Michael Culhane (Wayne Northrop). At the end of the three-hour premiere episode "Oil", Steven finally confronts his father, criticizing Blake's capitalistic values and seemingly-amoral business practices. Blake explodes, revealing the secret of which Steven thought his father was unaware: Blake is disgusted by Steven's homosexuality, and his refusal to "conform" sets father and son at odds for some time. In counterpoint to the Carringtons are the Blaisdels; Denver-Carrington geologist Matthew (Bo Hopkins) unhappily married to the emotionally fragile Claudia (Pamela Bellwood) is Krystle's ex-lover. Returning from an extended assignment in the Middle East, Matthew quits and goes into business with wildcatter Walter Lankershim (Dale Robertson), and as Blake's behavior begins pushing Krystle towards Matthew, the men are set as both business and romantic rivals. Blake is further enraged when Steven goes to work for longtime friend Matthew, in whom Steven sees qualities lacking in Blake. Though previously in a relationship with another man, Steven finds himself drawn to Claudia, who is putting her life back together after spending time in a psychiatric hospital. Fallon makes a secret business deal with Blake's old friend and more-powerful business rival Cecil Colby (Lloyd Bochner), marrying his nephew Jeff (John James) to secure Cecil's financial assistance for her father. When Blake stumbles upon Steven in an innocent goodbye embrace with his former lover Ted Dinard (Mark Withers), Blake angrily pushes the two men apart; Ted falls backward and hits his head, the injury proving fatal. Blake is arrested and charged with murder, and an angry Steven testifies that Ted's death had been the result of malicious intent. A veiled surprise witness for the prosecution appears in the season finale "The Testimony" and Fallon gasps in recognition: "Oh my God, that's my mother!" Episode guide written by Paul Siciliano (long summaries) and Stian Presthus (short summaries). Episodes Starring Main Cast * John Forsythe as Blake Carrington * Linda Evans as Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin as Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood as Claudia Blaisdel (12 episodes) * Al Corley as Steven Carrington * John James as Jeff Colby (10 episodes) * Wayne Northrop as Michael Culhane (12 episodes) * Katy Kurtzman as Lindsay Blaisdel (8 episodes) * Dale Robertson as Walter Lankershim (9 episodes) * Bo Hopkins as Matthew Blaisdel Recurring Cast * Lloyd Bochner as Cecil Colby (5 episodes) * Peter Mark Richman as Andrew Laird (8 episodes) * Lee Bergere as Joseph Anders (9 episodes) * Virginia Hawkins as Jeanette Robbins (7 episodes) * Betty Harford as Hilda Gunnerson (5 episodes) * Mark Withers as Ted Dinard (4 episodes) * Paul Jenkins as Ed (5 episodes) * Ken Martinez as Bobby (6 épisodes) Guest Star * Molly Cheek as Doris (3 episodes) * Stepfanie Kramer as Melanie (2 episodes) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Jennifer (2 episodes) * Tony O'Dell as Christopher (3 episodes) * Dawn Jeffory as Tania (2 episodes) * Tisch Raye as Sarah Pat Beecham (2 episodes) * Brian Dennehy as D.A. Jake Dunham (3 episodes) * Lloyd Haynes as Judge Horatio Quinlan (2 episodes) Gallery 93418131.jpg 93418134.jpg !B1zSR5wEWk~$(KGrHqR,!hwE)qgK8E2dBMf8eb0SMQ~~_12.jpg 98611838.jpg 136126543_465769058_24_122_424lo.jpg 98611045.jpg !Bv,+9eQBmk~$(KGrHqMOKj0Evn9,iu19BMEg)Jyeng~~_12.jpg Category:Dynasty